Reto Al Destino
by LadyVerseau
Summary: Ellos imaginaban que finalmente la paz había llegado al Santuario y a sus vidas. Sin embargo, la aparición de un nuevo enemigo pondrá en peligro no solo a la Diosa Atenea, sino también a dos de sus Santos y sus esposas.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, sus personajes e idea original no son míos. Créditos a Ma sami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Salvo excepciones que ya irán conociendo, la mayoría de los OCs que aparecerán en esta historia le pertenecen a una que rida amiga de esta página, **Abby Lockhart1**.

 **Argumento:** Ellos imaginaban que finalmente la paz había llegado al Santuario y a sus vidas. Sin embargo, la aparición de un nuevo enemigo pondrá en peligro no solo a la Diosa Atenea, sino también a dos de sus Santos y sus esposas.

 **Notas de Autor:** Utilizaré a los Santos de la serie original con la caracterización del anime a excepción de uno de ellos, además de que me enfocaré principal mente en los Santos Dorados, las Saintias y los cinco principales de Bronce. Res pecto a sus características, el único que tendrá características diferentes al resto (las del manga) será Camus de Acuario. Simplemente, por gusto personal.

 **I**

 **Felicidad**

Era una mañana fría en Grecia (dentro de lo que podía considerarse como tal en un país mediterráneo) y dos parejas regresaban al Santuario de la diosa Ate nea después de cumplir con algunos recados en la ciudad de Atenas. Camina ban tranquilamente mientras que los dos hombres llevaban del brazo a sus espo sas. O, en el caso del más joven de ellos, su _futura esposa._ Este, más que partici par de la conversación en que estaban literalmente enfrascados los otros tres parecía abstraído en sus propios pensamientos. El joven francés de 28 años, alto, delgado y de rasgos andróginos, cabello lacio hasta la cintura de color carmesí, tez clara y ojos granates solo salió de su breve ensimismamiento cuando sintió a la mujer a su lado tirar apenas levemente de su brazo para llamar su atención, preguntándole (en griego) si todo estaba bien. Camus, Santo Dorado de Acua rio, simplemente respondió que probablemente debiera preocuparse por ello una vez que le hubieran dado las 'buenas nuevas' a su mejor amigo. Es decir, que serían padres por primera vez en menos de ocho meses. La joven de esta tura y complexión pequeñas (tenía que ponerse en puntas de pie para alcanzar a su esposo), cabello hasta la cintura de un color rojo tan intenso como el del galo aunque rizado, tez clara y ojos verdes idénticos a los de su padre, el Dios Apolo no pudo evitar recostar su cabeza en el brazo de su esposo y suspirar luego de que el Santo dijera aquello. No solo tenían que informarles a sus mejo res amigos, Milo y Catherine acerca de su futura paternidad. Aun no les habían comunicado a ninguno de los miembros del Santuario, excepto al matrimonio que los acompañaba respecto de su boda en una semana. Cuando Liliwen le recordó aquello al pelirrojo, este se detuvo en seco. Había olvidado eso comple tamente. Probablemente porque, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho su compañero y Santo Dorado de Sagitario, Aiolos, tenía intenciones de casarse sin que nadie lo supiera en el Registro Civil de Atenas. Aunque no planeaba siquiera salir de Grecia para su luna de miel, como lo había hecho su amigo Mü, Santo Dorado de Aries.

Llegaron finalmente al Santuario y, justamente, al Primer Templo, Aries, donde se encontraron con el joven lemuriano junto a su ya adolescente discípulo Kiki. El chico de 15 años, medianamente alto y robusto, con el cabello corto de color rojizo igual que su tez (esta era mucho más clara que su cabello) y ojos lavandas se inclinó tan pronto como se percató de la presencia de las dos parejas. Camus y Aiolos respondieron con el mismo respeto, mientras que las dos mujeres le ofre cieron amables sonrisas. Estaban a punto de continuar su camino hacia el si guiente Templo, Tauro cuando el lemuriano de 27 años, tan alto y delgado como su par de Acuario, con el cabe llo lacio hasta la rodilla atado en una cola baja y suelta y de color lila, tez clara y ojos turquesas llamó nuevamente a su amigo. Cuando el galo volvió apenas la mirada por encima de su hombro, el Santo de Aries murmuró, con una levísima sonrisa en su rostro:

-Supongo que debo felicitarlos, ¿no es así?

-Te lo agradezco, Aries, pero aun hay algo más que deben saber. Mientras tanto… ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-No quieres que nadie lo sepa. No te preocupes; no se lo diré a nadie a menos que decidas lo contrario. Creo que haría lo mismo en tu lugar…-. El galo, Liliwen y sus dos acompañantes asintieron y volvieron a despedirse antes de marcharse.

A las dos parejas les sorprendió en sobremanera no encontrar prácticamente a nadie en los siguientes once Templos hasta llegar al principal. Excepto a Shaka en Virgo, quien se encontraba en una posición por demás peculiar. Sentado en su habitual posición de loto, pero con su pequeño hijo de ya un año y medio en brazos. Optaron por ignorar cualquiera que resultara ser la causa de la misteriosa ausencia de _diez Santos Dorados_ –incluido Kanon, hermano gemelo menor de Saga de Géminis- de sus puestos originales en sus Templos y en cambio conti nuaron hasta detenerse frente a las puertas del Templo de Atenea. Puesto que, como encarnación terrenal de la diosa y Patriarca del Santuario, la joven Saori Kido y Shion eran en realidad sus superiores, Camus y Liliwen habían considerado prudente –y a la vez casi obvio- que fueran ellos los primeros en recibir las buenas noticias. Especialmente después de _años_ de padecer a causa de los enemigos que amenazaban con destruir el Santuario. Tan pronto como los dos guardias a la entrada les abrieron las puertas y los anunciaron a las máximas autoridades, el francés y la joven semidiosa se quedaron absolutamente boquiabiertos. Reuni dos allí, como si se tratara justamente de una reunión oficial, se encontraban no solo los diez Santos a quienes no habían visto antes sino además Mü y Shaka. Es tos últimos se habían teletransportado desde sus Templos. Para hacer la situación aun más extraña, luego de saludar a la diosa y el Patriarca con la habitual reve rencia, Aiolos se unió junto a su esposa Sofía a los demás Santos y sus parejas –e hijos, aquellos que los tenían-. En efecto, dos mellizos se apartaron rápidamente de Saga y su esposa Cecilia tan pronto como el Santo de Sagitario y la joven médica se acercaron. Estos los tomaron en brazos inmediatamente y giraron sus miradas nuevamente hacia donde se encontraban un absolutamente absorto Camus y una todavía más confundida Liliwen.

- _Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Mademoiselle Athène_ … -Acuario co menzó temerosamente, aunque su rostro continuaba tan impávido como le era habitual – _Puis-je demander ce qui se passe ici?_

-Por supuesto, _mon cher Saint…_ -respondió la mujer griega de 20 años, estatura y complexión similares a las de Liliwen, con el cabello lacio hasta la cintura de color violeta, tez clara y ojos azul-verdosos mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia la pareja con una amable sonrisa adornando su bello rostro juvenil. El hombre ins tintivamente se movió para inclinarse, pero Saori lo detuvo apoyando una mano en su hombro. Ninguno de sus compañeros, ni siquiera el más osado y sarcástico entre ellos (Cáncer o Escorpio) se atrevió a hacer comentario alguno al res pecto. A decir verdad, excepto por los Santos de Aries y Sagitario, los demás es taban absolutamente perdidos respecto al motivo por el cual el Patriarca Shion los había convocado. Luego de un breve –y para algunos, incómodo- silencio, finalmente el antiguo Santo de Aries del siglo XVIII sonrió enigmáticamente, au mentando aun más la curiosidad de los Santos presentes. Hasta que finalmente decidió darles las buenas nuevas del día. Les tomó largos minutos a los presentes caer en la cuenta de lo que el hombre bicentenario acababa de informarles. ¿Camus, _padre_? No era nada extraño. Estaba en pareja hacía más de cinco años con Li liwen. Tanto como su par lemuriano con Lydia, o Aiolos con Sofía y Milo con Cathy, entre otros. A esas alturas, tener un hijo no sería extraño en ab soluto. Lo que realmente les extrañaba era cuando pensaban.

Poco a poco, una vez que Shion terminó de comunicarles aquella noticia y se alejó junto con Atenea para darles espacio, todos los Santos y sus familias co menzaron a acercarse lentamente a los futuros padres. No obstante, Camus le vantó la mirada por un momento sobre las espaldas del hombre bicentenario y, disculpándose con su habitual amabilidad, murmuró que había algo más que necesitaba informarles. Por un instante, todos los Santos, e incluso el Patriarca y la misma Atenea se quedaron estáticos, temiendo que se tratara de alguna mala noticia que opacara la maravillosa que acababa de anunciar. Sin embargo, Milo y su esposa fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de que era todo lo contrario en realidad. Aunque no imaginaban qué sería. Y, como ocurriese con su futura paternidad, el anuncio de que su mejor amigo _se casaría_ en solo una semana le provocó una emoción como no imaginaba haber sentido desde el nacimiento de su propio hijo, tan solo tres años atrás. Antes de retirarse finalmente a Acuario, el galo murmuró:

-Si me lo permite, Señora, Patriarca Shion, hay alguien más que creo tiene de recho a enterarse de esto… Y, aunque suene extraño, temo que incluso _ambos_ deberían hacerlo. Creo que no sería justo para ella que su única familia no su piera de esto…-. Ni Saori, ni mucho menos Liliwen podían creer que el Santo Do rado realmente estuviese dispuesto a algo así. Normalmente no le hacía dema siada gracia tener que ir a visitar al padre de su futura esposa por dos razones. Sentía que, siempre que iban a verlo era porque algo estaba por ocurrir. Y siem pre era algo malo y relacionado a su hermana gemela, Artemisa. Ahora, de buenas a primeras, parecía que el galo estaba cambiando su opinión. Además del hecho de que en el último tiempo, Artemisa no solo parecía haberse 'acos tumbrado' al hecho de que tenía una sobrina, sino que además le había to mado cierto aprecio. Saori fue quien finalmente tomó la palabra, preguntándole si deseaba que ella se encargara de eso personalmente o si preferían acompañarla. El hombre respondió que prefería acompañarla. En especial, agregó frun ciendo el ceño, considerando quién merodeaba los pasillos del Olimpo. Ni Ate nea ni Shion pudieron negar que Acuario estuviera en lo cierto. Ares, el hermano mayor de la diosa y Dios de la Guerra era por naturaleza un ser –justamente- be licoso. Y que no dudaría en buscar pleitos en tanto tuviese una mínima oportuni dad.

Mientras descendían hacia el Templo de Acuario, Afrodita y su pareja anglo-egipcia, Evelyn los detuvieron casi a la salida de Piscis, preguntándoles si desea ban quedarse allí a almorzar. El sueco de 30 años y casi de apariencia femenina más que andrógina, estatura similar a la de Camus aunque de físico _grácil_ más que simplemente delgado, con el cabello ligeramente ondulado y largo hasta la cintura de color cian, la tez clara y los ojos turquesas no acostumbraba forzar a sus compañeros a responder a sus invitaciones. Menos lo haría con aquel hom bre a quien no solo creía respetar lo suficiente como para tratarlo de esa ma nera, sino que además comprendía la situación en que se encontraba actual mente. A pesar de que él mismo no había tenido esa experiencia aún. Los dos pelirrojos aceptaron la invitación aunque era temprano muy aun. Habían salido del consultorio médico apenas pasadas las 9. Y, además, la reunión con Atenea y Shion no había durado más de cuarenta mi nutos.

-¿Me permites darte algo? –dijo de pronto el Santo Dorado de Piscis, haciendo que la pareja alzara la mirada hacia él. El galo comprendió a quién le hablaba cuando lo vio recoger –con _obsesivo cuidado_ \- doce rosas de su jardín 'común'. Es decir, de aquel que se hallaba tras su Templo, alejado de los jardines veneno sos que creaba con su Cosmos. Eran seis rosas blancas y seis rojas. Camus sacu dió la cabeza. No quería siquiera imaginar que estaba haciendo aquello sim plemente para agradecerle el haber recordado el cumpleaños de Evelyn, solo quince días después del de él mismo. Y, solo por una de esas casi absurdas ca sualidades, el mismo día que el de Mavri, el único hijo (hasta el momento) de Milo.

-Y nuevamente, gracias, Camus… -dijo luego, dirigiéndose a su amigo -¿Haces eso a menudo? Si es así, tengo un pequeño encargo para hacerte…-. Sincera mente, el francés se quedó mudo por un instante, incapaz siquiera de imaginar qué podría pedirle. En aquella ocasión, recordaba haberlo acompañado a una joyería, cuando Afrodita decidió finalmente comprometerse con Evelyn. De seaba que fuera una sorpresa para ella. Evelyn, como Afrodita era del signo Pis cis. Su piedra zodiacal (como Camus, era de Febrero) era la amatista. El escan dinavo había comprado un anillo de oro con un pequeño espacio en que debía ir incrustada una piedra. Lo cual podía ser hecho allí mismo en la joyería. Even tualmente, el Santo de Acuario _fabricó_ esas piedras utilizando su propio Cosmos.

-Puedo conseguirte amatistas esta vez en lugar de utilizar mi Cosmos para _fa bricar algo remotamente similar…_ -. Afrodita sonrió y asintió, agradeciéndole de antemano el favor.

Una vez que terminaron el almuerzo, tanto Afrodita como Evelyn notaron a la pareja visiblemente cansada, por lo que la mujer de ojos castaños miró a su es poso. Este asintió como si supiera qué había querido decir la mujer londinense y, luego de un momento, les preguntó si no preferían descansar allí en Piscis. Aun que era cierto que Acuario estaba a solo un par de escaleras de distancia. Un par de ex tensas escaleras por cierto. El galo aceptó y agradeció el favor en nombre de los dos. No entendía exactamente por qué, pero no solo se había es tado sintiendo más cansado de lo habitual últimamente sino que además es taba ansioso. O, mejor dicho, _nervioso._ Y tenía la extraña -y por demás in cómoda- sensación de que ese estado tuviera relación en cierta forma con un extraño sueño que había tenido días atrás. Y del cual no había querido mencio nar una palabra a nadie más que al Patriarca y Atenea. Ni siquiera a su mejor amigo.

Evelyn los guio hasta la habitación principal del Templo de Piscis, a pesar de que la habitación de huéspedes tenía también una cama doble. Sin embargo, la joven de cabellos oscuros tenía la impresión de que probablemente estarían más cómodos allí. Antes de retirarse, una vez que la pareja agradeció nueva mente su amabilidad, Evelyn le explicó a la mujer galesa que podría encontrar ropa para cambiarse en el armario frente a la cama. Así como también toallas, si le apetecía tomar un baño antes o después de dormir. La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa, a lo que Camus señaló que probablemente no fuera una mala idea que lo hiciera. Evelyn se inclinó para despedirse, deseándoles que tuvieran un buen descanso para luego regresar junto a Afrodita en la sala. Una vez que se sentó a su lado, el Santo sueco le sirvió una taza de té, la cual la europea agra deció con una sonrisa y un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su esposo. Dejó esca par un suspiro y sus ojos castaños inmediatamente volvieron hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones. Sintió el brazo de su bello acompañante alrededor de su hom bro y luego este le preguntó si había algo que le preocupara respecto de sus dos invi tados. De sus _amigos._ Evelyn sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-En realidad no, _my love._ Solo me pregunto… Ella es una semidiosa, hija del Dios del Sol…

-Él un Santo de Hielo; y un ser humano mortal… ¿Te preguntas cómo podría ser su hijo? Yo me pregunté lo mismo de mi propia aprendiza. Lydia es Piscis y, por lo tanto, Agua. Sus hermanos y esposo son todos Santos de Fuego…

-A propósito… -dijo la joven de pronto –Camus dijo ayer que Elsa se irá con Milo en dos meses… ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

-Markus comenzará a entrenar con Saga mañana mismo… -intervino una voz femenina por demás familiar para la pareja. Afrodita sonrió ampliamente al ver a Sofi, la esposa de Aiolos, en compañía solo de Carina, su pequeña de ya 7 años. La médica los saludó con una sonrisa, disculpándose por interrumpirlos.

-Oh no, por favor no te disculpes… -dijo el muchacho escandinavo en un tono de voz moderado, lo cual sorprendió a la mujer italiana. ¿Habría alguien dur miendo? Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, al pasar por Acuario, no había encon trado a ninguno de sus habituales habitantes, puesto que el potencial tercero se hallaba aun en Japón con sus amigos. Afrodita la sacó de sus pensamientos aclarándose apenas la garganta y, cuando Sofía volvió su atención a él, el Santo de Piscis señaló una silla desocupada en la mesa y dijo –Ven; estábamos tomando el té si gustas acompañarnos. Solo te pido que…

-Sí; me di cuenta. Había alguien aquí. Y no tengo Cosmos como mi esposo… ¿Supongo que es Camus? No hallé a nadie en Acuario…-. La pareja asintió.

En la habitación, mientras tanto, Liliwen dormía pacíficamente recostada en la cama sin siquiera cubrirse con las cobijas. A su lado y cual si fuera un vigilante es taba su esposo. El pelirrojo solo se había recostado, sin siquiera quitarse su Arma dura Dorada por escasos minutos y estaba en ese momento sentado junto a la ventana. Desde la misma se observaba uno de los tantos jardines que el Santo de Piscis había colocado en los alrededores del Templo. Ni siquiera ese breve descanso lo había ayudado a calmar los nervios que sentía aunque, fiel a su es tilo, no permitiría que su futura esposa lo notara. Como para acrecentar aquella sensación aun más, percibió algo extraño en el Cosmos de Liliwen que por un ins tante lo alarmó. Sin embargo, cuando giró hacia ella, su expresión preocupada se suavizó al darse cuenta de que estaba aun profundamente dormida. El peli rrojo se acercó lentamente hacia ella, besó suavemente su mejilla y salió de la habitación. Se sorprendió tanto como el mismo Afrodita al encontrar a la esposa de Aiolos en el Templo de Piscis. No era habitual que la mujer italiana abando nara Sagitario sin Aiolos. Tan pronto como la mujer de cabellos castaños-rojizos se percató de la presencia del galo, lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa para luego preguntarle si _ambos_ se encontraban bien. La pregunta sorprendió a Afrodita y a su esposa, aunque ninguno preguntó nada al respecto. En cambio optaron por esperar pacientemente a que su amigo hablase. Camus agradeció el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa y, volviéndose a la italiana, respondió que sí, aunque él sin ceramente no había podido descansar demasiado.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? –preguntó visiblemente preocupada la médica. El galo estaba a punto de negarse, hasta que una ligera pero dolorosa puntada en la sien le hizo cerrar los ojos y tomar asiento rápidamente. La esposa de Aiolos se apresuró a su lado, aunque justo en ese instante, el Santo de Acuario abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada a la de la italiana, murmurando que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Solo había sido una visión. Sin embargo, Afrodita pudo percibir la confusión en el rostro de su amigo, por lo que no pudo evitar afirmar más que preguntar que, aparentemente, había algo más de lo que no quería hablarles. Resignado, Camus admitió que tenía razón, aunque le pidió que no le pregun tase nada en ese momento.

-Asumo que necesitas hablar con Liliwen al respecto… -dijo el sueco con una ceja apenas levemente arqueada -No recuerdo haber visto esa expresión en tu rostro en mucho tiempo. Creo que no la veo desde que…-. El francés levantó la mano y sacudió la cabeza, como pidiéndole a su amigo que no continuase, que recordaba perfectamente a qué se refería. Y honestamente lo último que de seaba era recordar esos tiempos por demás funestos. Finalmente, Afrodita le pi dió que tomara asiento y le preguntó si deseaba una taza de té, a lo que el Santo de Acuario asintió levemente. Honestamente estaba demasiado tenso y proba blemente fuera una buena idea tomar una taza de té en ese momento. Aun que, sin duda alguna, él prefería el café en cualquier otra ocasión.

Liliwen despertó cerca de la hora del almuerzo. En efecto, lo que la despertó fue un por demás familiar aroma proveniente de la pequeña cocina del Templo de Piscis. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Evelyn era quien estaba pre parando el almuerzo, ya que estaba haciendo un plato típico de su tierra natal, Inglaterra. Aunque pronto otro aroma –en ese caso absolutamente descono cido- atrajo su atención. Y justamente le resultó desconocido porque no se tra taba de ningún plato nativo de su tierra o de las Islas Británicas. Ni siquiera de al guno de los platos extranjeros (en su mayoría mediterráneos) que hubiera pro bado desde su llegada al Santuario. Incapaz de contener su curiosidad, la joven galesa salió de la cama y se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de baño para lavarse el rostro y cambiarse de ropa. Aparentemente mientras dormía, Evelyn (o proba blemente el mismo Afrodita) había dejado ropas nuevas y limpias. Y, lo que era todavía más raro, estas le quedaban casi como si alguien las hubiese comprado especialmente para ella. Una vez vestida salió de la habitación y se sorprendió al ver que no solo Evelyn estaba preparando el almuerzo, sino que además Camus estaba ayudándole.

-Buenos días, cariño… -saludó la mujer londinense, haciendo que las mejillas de la galesa se tiñeran de un ligero tono carmesí. Ni siquiera Camus pudo evitar reír (amablemente) ante aquella reacción. Si la esposa de su mejor amigo estuviese allí, probablemente no hubiera sido tan comprensiva. Por fortuna, era poco habi tual que las tres mujeres británicas estuviesen juntas en el mismo lugar. Excepto en los almuerzos con Atenea y Shion. Aunque le causó gracia, a Evelyn de todas maneras le resultó igualmente sorpresiva la reacción de su amiga. Percatándose del motivo de la sorpresa de la mujer de cabellera oscura, Camus murmuró que solo su padre Apolo le hablaba de esa manera. Es decir, como si fuera un _fami liar_ más que un amigo. Evelyn tenía la misma edad de Afrodita; Liliwen, por su parte, era un año menor que su futuro esposo. Luego de un momento, se senta ron a almorzar. Mientras lo hacían, Sofía –la otra persona en el Templo- levantó la mirada al galo, quien inmediatamente devolvió el gesto al darse cuenta de que quería preguntarle algo. Por lo tanto, simplemente asintió sin pronunciar palabra alguna. La esposa de Aiolos asintió también con una ligera sonrisa y dijo:

-No recuerdo haberte preguntado esto desde que nos conocemos. Tampoco se lo he preguntado a Aiolos, pero…

-Dijon… -murmuró el francés como si hubiese adivinado que le preguntaría jus tamente eso. La mujer italiana abrió enormemente los ojos al escucharlo. El Santo de Acuario asimismo preguntó -¿Bolonia?

-No exactamente… -rio la médica –Créeme; no hubiera podido quitarme de encima el acento de haber nacido allí. En realidad, soy de Venecia…-. El francés asintió. Probablemente de haber nacido en cualquier otro sitio, el acento hubiese sido el menor de sus problemas. Aunque, a decir verdad, la esposa de uno de los Jueces del Inframundo era veneciana (de hecho, era amiga de Sofi) y, por otro lado, allí mismo en el Santuario había tres italianos a falta de uno; Dante de Cerbero, de Florencia; y Máscara Mortal de Cáncer y Shaina de Ofiuco, ambos de Sicilia. Como también había otros dos galos; Misty, Santo de Plata de Lacerta y su aprendiza. El primero era parisino, de 26 años; la segunda, una niña de 11 años oriunda de la ciudad de Niza. Camus sacudió la cabeza y bufó casi involuntariamente al recordar a este último. Coterráneos o no, el rubio parisino no era, como se decía habitualmente 'Santo de su devoción'. Quizá él mismo en su juventud (no es que fuera exactamente 'veterano' siquiera) había sido considerado por algunos como un sujeto arrogante. No obstante, Misty era definitivamente un Adonis; y no exactamente porque fuera _bello._ O al menos no solo por eso. Camus debía admitir que, si tenía que compararlo con algún per sonaje de la mitología antigua, ese era más bien _Narciso._

-Apropiadamente, encontró la muerte casi de la misma manera que Narciso… -señaló Afrodita, haciendo que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de que había estado pensando en voz alta. Sin embargo y fiel a su estilo, Camus ni siquiera pareció li geramente avergonzado. No era la primera vez que le ocurría algo semejante. Y, a decir verdad, agradecía que no hubiera sido Milo quien lo atrapara en esa si tuación. El pisciano detestaba tanto como él mismo burlarse de los demás. Luego de un momento, cuando terminaron el almuerzo, Liliwen y Sofía se retira ron a la cocina con Evelyn, para ayudarla a lavar los platos. De haber estado en el Templo de Acuario, el galo le hubiera impedido hacer esfuerzo alguno a su fu tura esposa. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Afrodita le lanzó una mirada de ad vertencia y apoyó una mano en su hombro antes de que pudiese hacer o decir nada. El de ojos granates asintió sin decir nada. No se consideraba ni la mitad de sobreprotector que los otros cinco padres en el Santuario –los gemelos de Gémi nis, Shaka de Virgo, Milo y Aiolos-. Sin embargo, debía admitir que la experiencia de ser padre primerizo le provocaba cierta aprensión. Especialmente conside rando que lo más cercano –remotamente- a un hijo que había tenido habían sido sus dos aprendices, a quienes había tenido con él desde que solo tenían 6 años.

Apenas a tres días de su boda, Liliwen fue a una tienda en el centro de Atenas en compañía de Marín y Lena, la esposa de Shaka y Saintia de Plata de Corona Boreal. Ninguna de las dos guerreras llevaba su máscara. Lejos de las preocupa ciones de tener o a su tía o a una demente con poderes similares a los de su es poso que la persiguiera, la joven semidiosa era libre de salir a la calle incluso si lo hacía sola. Aunque más adoraba la compañía de sus amigas. Especialmente en ese momento en que ninguna de las mujeres a su lado parecía ser lo que real mente eran, ya que ni siquiera vestían ropas de entrenamiento. La pelirroja japo nesa llevaba puesta una blusa sin mangas color violeta pálido y pantalones de jean azul oscuro con zapatillas blancas. La castaña griega, por su parte, llevaba una camisa de mangas tres cuartas ajustada y de color _beige_ con pantalones negros de mezclilla y zapatillas blancas como su amiga. Por último, la semidiosa llevaba una blusa azul celeste de mangas cortas, pantalones de jean grises y za patos bajos negros. Cuando llegaron a la tienda las recibió una joven con una amplia sonrisa. Anabela tenía 29 años y era de origen italiano, tan alta como Lena aunque más delgada, de cabello lacio hasta los codos color azabache con reflejos rojizos (teñidos), tez casi morena y ojos grises-azulados. Era una vieja amiga de la mujer helena; una extranjera que se había instalado allí en Grecia apenas cuatro años atrás. Exactamente un año antes de la boda de Lena y Shaka, la última pareja en contraer matrimonio hasta ese momento.

- _Buongiorno…_ -les saludó amablemente y en italiano, haciendo que Lena lite ralmente bufara de fastidio. A diferencia de la semidiosa, quien al menos podía manejarse medianamente en una conversación en otros idiomas, ella no hablaba más que griego, mientras que Marín solo griego y, por supuesto, ja ponés. Por lo tanto, después de que Liliwen devolvió el saludo en nombre de las tres, Anabela se disculpó al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amiga griega –Lo siento… Sabes que no puedo evitarme recordar mis raíces de vez en cuando…

-Tampoco yo… -dijo Marín –Una de nuestras amigas es italiana. Y tenemos cier tos desencuentros, si quieres llamarle de esa manera, con el idioma en ocasio nes. ¿De dónde eres?

-Te resultará extraño quizá, pero…

- _Corsica…_ -musitó en voz baja una voz masculina detrás de las tres mujeres. La mujer de cabellera azabache levantó la mirada por sobre el hombro de su amiga y asintió con una expresión particularmente seria en su rostro y le pre guntó a la persona allí presente cómo había descubierto eso.

-Probablemente haya nacido en un sitio bastante alejado de allí, pero puedo reconocer a otro francés, _signorina._ Le ruego disculpe mi descortesía…-. Se de tuvo junto a su futura esposa y extendió su mano a la mujer frente a él –Mi nom bre es Camus. _Piacere di conoscerti_ …

- _Il piacere è tutto mio, signor…_ -. La mujer luego sonrió y les invitó a pasar a su tienda. No obstante, Camus sacudió la cabeza y permaneció fuera, casi como cuidando de las tres mujeres. Liliwen arqueó apenas levemente una ceja, se guida de Lena. La mujer griega no se preguntaba el por qué de esa actitud ab solutamente antinatural en el Santo galo. Aun que, por otro lado, no podía culparle por querer proteger a su futura esposa _em barazada._ Ella misma había pa sado por lo mismo con Shaka. Especialmente considerando que su embarazo no había sido exactamente sencillo para nin guno de los dos. Ni siquiera para Chris toffer, el joven aprendiz de su esposo.

El pelirrojo estaba de pie fuera de la tienda cuando vio a dos figuras por de más familiares acercarse. La primera, una mujer de 26 años, estatura me diana y físico delgado (comparado al de su acompañante), con el cabello entre cas taño y rubio y largo apenas por encima de los codos, tez clara y ojos verdes lle vaba puesto un vestido azul índigo hasta las rodillas, sin mangas y de amplio es cote con zapatos de taco negros. El hombre de aparentes 23 años y origen no ruego, rasgos albinos (cabellera casi blanca, tez mortalmente pálida y ojos azu les) y estatura y físico significativamente más imponentes que los del francés por su parte llevaba puesto su sapuri, su armadura del Ejército de Hades. Minos de Grifo, Juez de Ptolomea en el Inframundo estaba siendo literalmente arrastrado a través de la calle. Al pasar frente al Santo de Atenea, Minos le dirigió una mi rada fugaz y asintió a modo de saludo. La italiana lo ignoró _olímpicamente_. Lo cual no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos hom bres. El pelirrojo por lo tanto murmuró, en voz baja y casi inaudiblemente aunque sin un mínimo rastro de sarcasmo.

-Buenos días para usted, _signora…_ -. Minos no pudo evitar sonreír. Su esposa era capaz de sacar de quicio a cualquiera. A cualquiera, menos al galo de Acuario aparentemente. Como si se tratara de una absurda coincidencia, tampoco le resultaba fácil enervar a Violate. Y la novia de Aiacos de Garuda también era de Acuario. Aria, por su parte, era de Cáncer y, para colmo de males, italiana como el guar dián de esa constelación. El hombre de ojos granates giró el rostro hacia su costado justo en el momento en que las chicas salían de la tienda. Liliwen lo abrazó in mediatamente, totalmente emocionada mientras que las dos Saintias no pudieron evitar sonreír. Si le emocionaba de esa manera tan solo el haber ido a recoger su traje para la boda, no querían siquiera pensar cómo se sentiría el día de la ceremonia. Menos podían imaginar los rostros de los dos testigos que, como no podría haber sido de otra manera, serían Milo y su esposa. Lena de re pente notó que Camus se había quedado quieto y tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que preguntó –no sin un atisbo de preocupación en su voz- si ocurría algo malo. El Santo de Acuario le devolvió la mirada y asintió lenta, casi vacilantemente. Lo cual era absolutamente inusual en el francés, por lo cual la mujer se alarmó.

-Que… ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesitas regresar a Virgo de inmediato, Lena. Yo iré contigo…-. Sin que tu viera que pedirlo siquiera, Marín inmediatamente se ofreció a acompañar a Lili wen de regreso una vez que terminaran de hacer sus compras en la ciudad. El pelirrojo asintió, aunque le pidió que la llevara con ella al Recinto de las Amazo nas en lugar de al Templo de Acuario.

Los dos Santos llegaron a la entrada de Aries e inmediatamente se detuvieron en seco. Lo que fuera –o quienquiera- que se encontraba en el Sexto Templo definitivamente había pasado –y dejado su marca- en los cinco anteriores. In cluso podían darse cuenta de ello desde el lugar donde estaban en el Primer Templo. No obstante, también podían percibir –especialmente el galo- que el in truso no había podido avanzar más allá de Virgo. El Santo Dorado entonces de cidió que no podría permitir a su compañera continuar, en caso de que el intruso resultara ser un enemigo, que era lo más probable. Por lo tanto, se puso delante de la mujer griega y le pidió casi _siseando_ que fuera con Marín y se refugiara en el Recinto. Por alguna razón extraña, la mujer castaña se vio incapaz de contra decir al galo. Y no era exactamente por el hecho de que fuera un Santo Dorado. Su esposo también lo era. Y se había opuesto a sus decisiones cientos de veces. Por lo tanto, solo asintió a modo de despedida y se retiró. No sin antes advertirle que se cuidara. El pelirrojo asintió sin mirarla e inmediatamente siguió su camino hacia el Templo de Virgo.

Atravesó los restantes cinco Templos sin encontrar en ellos más que a Kanon y su esposa Satu junto Cecilia, la segunda esposa de su hermano gemelo Saga y a los hijos de ambos. Kostas, de 13 años, el mayor entre los tres niños y único hijo de Saga junto a su primera –y difunta- esposa Cassandra, además de aprendiz del Santo de Leo, Aiolia. A su lado estaba Elsa, de 8 años, hija mayor de Kanon y su esposa finlandesa Satu y, además, aprendiza de su mejor amigo y Santo Dorado de Escorpio, Milo. Y, finalmente, el más pequeño, de tan solo 3 años estaba sen tado en el regazo de su madre; Altaír, segundo hijo de Kanon y Satu. Camus se detuvo por un momento sorprendido al ver justamente a Elsita allí. Imaginaba que probablemente estaría con Milo. Considerando que se marcharían tan solo algunas semanas después de su boda. Él mismo haría lo propio con su propia –y primera- _aprendiza._ Una niña de la edad de Elsa y de origen sueco, a quien jus tamente el Santo oriundo de esa tierra, Afrodita de Piscis, había llevado al San tuario después de rescatarla más que recogerla de una casa en Gotemburgo, su ciudad natal. El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza cuando escuchó a Satu preguntarle en voz baja si se encontraba bien.

-¿Debo serte honesto? No…-. Se volvió sin esperar respuesta de la mujer a Ka non y le preguntó dónde se encontraban su hermano y Milo. Si es que tenía idea del paradero de este último. Kanon automáticamente arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa que el acuariano conocía demasiado bien.

-¿De casualidad te encontraste en la ciudad con una italiana espetando insul tos en cuanto dialecto italiano existe y un Espectro albino con cara de pocos amigos? Si los viste, ahí está tu respuesta. Saga y Milo los escoltaron de regreso al Inframundo cuando a nuestra amiga se le acabó la paciencia…

- _Pour Dante et ses Neuf Enfers…_ -siseó el acuariano en francés sacudiendo la cabeza con un evidente gesto de frustración. Pronto sin embargo su expresión se volvió nuevamente seria e impasible como le era habitual mostrarse y sacudió la cabeza una vez más, advirtiendo a su amigo que entonces permaneciera en su Templo con las mujeres y los niños y no saliera de allí. Ni Saga ni Kanon estaban acostumbrados a recibir órdenes de sus pares Dorados puesto que, a excepción de Dokho de Libra y Aiolos de Sagitario (este tenía la misma edad que ellos), los demás eran al menos cinco años menores que ellos dos. Y Camus eran en efecto uno de los cinco más jóvenes junto a Shaka, Aiolia, Milo y Mü, ya que los separaban siete años. No obstante ello, el heleno de cabellera de color azul medianoche hasta la cin tura, ojos verdes y estatura y físico significativamente más imponente que el de su par galo ni siquiera lo pensó un segundo e inmedia tamente regresó junto a su esposa. Antes de que Camus se fuera, sin embargo, el adolescente de rasgos prácticamente idénticos a los de su padre excepto por sus ojos grises como los de Cassandra, su madre le pidió que tan pronto llegara a Leo le avisara a su maestro que no podría ir a entrenar por el momento.

-Claro que sí, _mon fils…_ -respondió el hombre de cabellera carmesí. Solo minu tos después volvió a saludar a los demás y siguió su camino.

Máscara Mortal no le opuso resistencia en Cáncer. También él había visto al Espectro de Grifón momentos antes desaparecer del Santuario y, más tarde, la por demás extraña turbación en el Cosmos de Shaka. Camus asintió una vez que su compañero terminó de relatarle la situación y retomó su camino hacia Leo. El siciliano sin embargo murmuró que no hallaría a Aiolia allí, ya que Atenea y Shion lo habían convocado a la sala del trono en el Templo del Patriarca. Nueva mente, el galo de ojos granates asintió en señal de agradecimiento para ahora sí seguir adelante. Tal como se lo advirtiera Máscara Mortal, el heleno que custo diaba aquel Templo no estaba allí, por lo que el pelirrojo siguió rumbo a Virgo. Rogaba a Atenea y a cuanta deidad le escuchase que el espantoso presenti miento del que se halló preso en ese instante en que atravesó el Quinto Templo fuera simplemente eso; un presentimiento. Al llegar a la entrada de Virgo sin em bargo –y para su horror- confirmó ese presentimiento. A pocos metros de donde se encontraba parado estaba el Santo Dorado de Virgo completamente in consciente y, además, gravemente herido. Tanto que el torso de su Armadura Dorada estaba completamente manchado de sangre. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no alterarse, aunque su respiración agitada atentaba olímpi camente contra ese intento, Camus corrió hacia su amigo rápidamente. Una vez junto al hombre hindú se arrodilló y tomó suavemente su cabeza por detrás para levantarlo del suelo. En ese instante el joven de aun 27 años, estatura, físico y rasgos andróginos similares a los del pelirrojo, cabello largo hasta la cintura lacio y rubio dorado y tez clara abrió sus ojos turquesas algo exaltado. O sorprendido por la presencia de Camus.

-¿A… Acuario? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién…?-. Antes de que el hindú pudiera decir nada, un dolor tan punzante como el de la Aguja Escarlata del Santo de Escorpio lo hizo arquearse ligeramente hacia atrás y sisear entre dientes. Segun dos después, perdió completamente la conciencia. El Santo de Acuario apoyó su mano sobre una herida en el costado derecho de su Armadura Dorada, la cual sangraba profusamente, e inmediatamente encendió su Cosmos para in tentar aliviar al menos un poco la fiebre que parecía haber invadido a su amigo sin previo aviso.

El rubio despertó e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación principal de su Templo. Y de que sobre la misma –o mejor dicho en el aire- había un aura, un Cosmos frío por demás familiar para él. El lugar estaba a oscuras. Excepto por la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas blan cas. Notó en aquella oscuridad un extraño brillo rojizo y por un instante dudó que la fiebre que estaba seguro no había cesado aun le estuviese jugando una mala pasada. Hasta que escuchó un sonido similar al de una silla siendo movida de su sitio y luego vio un por demás intenso brillo dorado. Al menos tenía en claro que la persona que lo acompañaba era otro Santo Dorado. Y si debiera guiarse solo por la _niebla blanquecina_ en la habitación, no necesitaba siquiera intentar adi vinar. Su acompañante pareció percatarse de que el rubio había despertado, por lo que preguntó en voz baja si era necesario que encendiera la luz. O si pre fería que disminuyera su Cosmos. El hindú estaba a punto de responder que no estaba seguro de que esto último fuera lo más recomendable cuando una leve fluctuación en el Cosmos de Acuario, seguido de un jadeo casi inaudible de parte del galo le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-¿Estás bien, Camus? –preguntó preocupado Shaka –No deberías estar aquí… Te ves cansado…

-No debes preocuparte por mí, Shaka… -musitó el pelirrojo en su habitual tono serio, a pesar de que era evidente el cansancio en el mismo. El rubio asintió, no demasiado convencido de las palabras de su amigo. Luego de un momento y como si acabara de percatarse de algo, el hindú le preguntó al Santo de Acua rio qué hora era. Antes de responder y lejos de estar siquiera impresionado por la pregunta del Santo de Virgo, Camus tomó una de las toallas que acababa de pedir a la doncella del Templo y la humedeció en el agua helada que la mujer había dejado sobre la mesa de noche. Colocó el paño húmedo en la frente de su amigo y finalmente respondió que había estado inconsciente durante casi doce horas. Y que, como si eso fuera poco, tenía una fiebre muy alta. La cual él había logrado menguar solo medianamente durante la noche. O, mejor dicho, durante las primeras horas de la noche, ya que aun no había amanecido. Retiró el paño cuando este estuvo prácticamente seco y repitió el proceso unas cuatro veces más. Cuando iba a hacerlo nuevamente, el rubio detuvo su mano y pre guntó si al menos había descansado para recuperar la energía perdida, a lo que el de ojos granates respondió arqueando una ceja levemente.

-Shaka, he cuidado la fiebre de dos niños durante siete años cuando apenas acababa de recibir mi Armadura… ¿Y esperas que tres horas de haberte ayu dado puedan siquiera cansarme a ese punto? ¿A estas alturas? Pensé que me conocías un poco mejor…

-Sin embargo debes de haberte cansado lo suficiente como para que tu rostro luzca como el de Minos…-. Acuario no dijo nada. El hindú tenía razón. Cual quiera que lo viese en ese instante pensaría exactamente como Shaka. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. En ese momento escuchó pasos acercarse y se dio cuenta sin siquiera girar hacia el origen de los mismos que se trataba de Marín y Shaina. A pesar de que habían disminuido significativamente sus Cosmos. Probable mente, para no alterar demasiado el ambiente de la habitación. A pesar de que la mujer italiana de edad, estatura y físico musculoso similar a los de su amiga, cabello apenas por debajo de los hombros de color verde claro y levemente ondulado y tez clara llevaba su máscara de plata con un diseño púrpura alre dedor de sus ojos. Su amiga no llevaba la suya. Las dos mujeres saludaron a sus pares Dorados con una leve reverencia y la Saintia de Aquila le informó a Camus que ya todos los Templos estaban bajo la protección de sus respectivos Santos por lo que, si lo deseaba, podía retirarse a Acuario. Antes de que el galo de ca bellera carmesí le preguntase por su futura esposa, Shaina adivinó sus intencio nes y dijo que había decidido que, solo por precaución, tanto Liliwen como Lena permanecieran en el Recinto.

- _Merci… -_ murmuró en un tono cansino el galo mientras se ponía lentamente de pie. Tan pronto se hubo erguido trastabilló y cayó ligeramente hacia atrás, pero Shaina fue lo suficientemente rápida para sostenerlo antes de que cayera por completo. En ese momento se percató no solo del tono pálido de su rostro sino además del hecho de que estaba temblando ligeramente. Y no precisamente de frío.

-Definitivamente necesitas regresar a Acuario… Y dormir hasta mañana al alba si es necesario. ¿Qué diantres ocurre contigo, Camus?

-Ha estado más de _veinticuatro horas_ despierto, Shaina… -musitó Marín –Desde que vino aquí con Lena. Y no solo eso… Dudo que esta niebla sea producto del Cosmos de Virgo…-. La italiana ni siquiera atinó a verificar los dichos de la peli rroja con el Santo de Acuario. Era demasiado evidente que eran ciertos. Final mente, suspiró y, apoyando al hombre casi al borde de colapsar nuevamente sobre su hombro le pidió a la Saintia de Aquila que cuidase de Shaka un mo mento. No obstante, el mismo rubio murmuró que no creía que fuera una buena idea subir las escaleras hasta el Templo de Acuario llevando al francés casi a ras tras. Considerando que su peso la agotaría eventualmente y que, principal mente, tenían que atravesar otros cinco Templos, incluyendo Virgo. Shaina sacu dió la cabeza, admitiendo con una levísima sonrisa bajo su máscara que estaba plenamente segura de que cierto Santo griego le impediría pasar más allá de su Templo.

Dicho y hecho, eso fue lo que ocurrió eventualmente. Ni siquiera Catherine, la esposa de Milo permitió a los dos Santos pasar por Escorpio. A esas alturas, la vio linista escocesa tenía tanta autoridad en aquel sitio como su esposo y custodio del mismo. Así estaban entonces en ese momento. Mientras que Milo estaba con su pequeño hijo Mavri y Shaina en la cocina, la mujer de estatura pequeña y físico delgado, cabello castaño oscuro apenas a la altura de los hombros, tez clara y ojos verdes estaba en la habitación principal junto a un –en ese mo mento- profundamente dormido Santo de Acuario. Parecía estar prácticamente custodiándolo. La expresión en el rostro galo era absolutamente relajada y su complexión parecía haber recuperado su palidez natural, casi de marfil. Cathy sin embargo se alarmó por un segundo al verlo apretar aun más los ojos antes de finalmente abrirlos con una expresión ligeramente consternada. Sin siquiera in tentar levantarse, plenamente consciente del adormecimiento que sentía en el cuerpo (en especial en los brazos y las piernas), Camus solo giró el rostro hacia donde estaba la violinista y preguntó desde cuándo estaba allí en Acuario. Cat herine no pudo evitar la sonrisa triste en su rostro. Imaginaba que su amigo es taría confundido cuanto menos. Sin embargo, no imaginó que llegase al punto de no reconocer el lugar en que estaba. La mujer de cabellos castaños apoyó una mano en la frente del galo y murmuró que, si algo semejante era posible, Shaka lo había contagiado de la fiebre.

-Sabes que es posible… -respondió el pelirrojo –Soy un Santo de Hielo, es cierto. Sin embargo, también soy un ser humano… Solo procura alejar al pequeño de mí mientras esté aquí…-. Cerró los ojos y encendió apenas ligeramente su Cosmos. Lo suficiente para reducir la temperatura de su cuerpo a un nivel _tolerable._ No solo para él mismo, sino incluso para Cathy. No solo consiguió ese objetivo sino que, además, logró reducir significativamente el adormecimiento que sentía.

-Te dejo para que descanses, Camus. Por favor; si necesitas algo, solo háznoslo saber de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?

- _Bien sur, mon amie. À plus tard…_ -. Cathy sonrió y luego de un instante se retiró de la habitación. Tan pronto la vieron, Milo se levantó del sillón en que estaba sentado y le preguntó cómo se encontraba su amigo. La escocesa le sonrió le vemente y murmuró que creía que estaría bien con unas horas de sueño. No es taba herido de ninguna manera, por lo que le bastaría simplemente descansar para reponerse de la fiebre y el cansancio. El heleno de cabellera color media noche arqueó una ceja. No recordaba la última vez que su amiga había tenido fiebre. Probablemente debiera preguntarle a Liliwen al respecto. De todas ma neras, Camus nunca había sido la clase de persona que se enfermara fácil mente. Aunque no olvidaba los problemas que le había causado el calor griego incluso hasta algunos años después de obtener su Armadura Dorada. Alrededor de los 13 o 14, para ser más exactos. De todas maneras, no es que hubiera na cido exactamente en una de las ciudades más _cálidas_ de Francia.

-Lo mismo debo decir de mi tierra natal… -musitó Cathy con una sonrisa, esta vez genuina, haciendo que tanto Shaina como Milo la miraran interrogantes. Y que este último se percatara de que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta. La violinista volvió a sonreír y agregó que tampoco el verano de Edimburgo era tan cálido; y los inviernos eran como en casi todas las Islas Británicas.

-Ya veo… -dijo la italiana, con su dedo índice en el mentón, en un gesto pen sativo. En ese momento, el Santo de Escorpio se puso súbitamente de pie, lo que alarmó a las dos mujeres. Si lo que fuera que le había provocado esa reacción tenía algo que ver con su mejor amigo, Shaina debería haberse percatado de ello también. Su Cosmos era obviamente más débil por el hecho de ser una Sain tia de Plata. No obstante, eso no le impedía percibir turbaciones en un Cosmos dorado como podía hacerlo el heleno. Sin embargo, su temor solo se acrecentó cuando Milo murmuró, entre dientes y con la voz temblorosa que alguien había atacado el Recinto de las Amazonas. Y que ya no sentía los Cosmos de Marín y de _Liliwen._ El grito que escapó de labios de la italiana no pudo ser opacado si quiera por la máscara que cubría su rostro. ¿Su mejor amiga y la esposa de Ca mus, en peligro?

-¡Debo ir allí de inmediato! –exclamó la mujer de cabellera verde, al borde de la desesperación. No obstante, antes de que Milo pudiera siquiera intentar retenerle con su Restricción, otra técnica similar (aunque quizá menos _dolorosa_ ) lo hizo por él. Imposibilitada de voltear hacia su 'atacante', la siciliana siseó:

-Acuario… ¿Debo recordarte que estás arriesgándote a algo más que perder a tu esposa por segunda vez?

-¿Debo recordarte que mi esposa no es un ser ordinario, Ofiuco? ¿O que Aquila te reprocharía hasta el final de tus días que te comportes como hace 14 años? ¡Por todos los dioses, Shaina! Honestamente, no recuerdo que fuera algo habitual en Aries _perder la fe_ tan fácilmente…

-Ni en Acuario ser tan absurdamente frío… -espetó la mujer europea –Me temo que el Juez de Grifo reemplazó a Camus por su _Espectro_ en su breve visita…-. El heleno de Escorpio se quedó completamente helado al escuchar esas palabras de la Saintia. Si fuera una Saintia Dorada, no le hubiera cabido duda alguna de que aquella 'osadía' podría haber acabado en una Guerra de los Mil Días como la que él mismo podría haber tenido con el Santo de Acuario en Asgard si Saga no hubiera intervenido. Sin embargo, observó a su amigo bajar su brazo exten dido a un costado y liberar a la italiana de su prisión de hielo para luego volver la mirada hacia él y asentir, como si le hubiese dado alguna clase de orden silen ciosa. Antes de seguir su camino rumbo a Libra, el galo levantó la mirada gra nate sobre su hombro y murmuró:

- _Je viendrais si j'étais toi, Shaina… Autant que je respecte Aquila, elle est ta meilleure amie._ _Et elle aura besoin de toi là pour elle…_ -. La italiana asintió en si lencio para luego seguirlo en dirección al Templo de Libra.

Llegaron al Recinto de las Amazonas en compañía de otros dos Santos Dora dos. Aldebarán de Tauro y Aiolia de Leo. Este último, a diferencia de Camus, no hacía el menor esfuerzo por ocultar su ira. La misma que estaba completamente seguro sentía el impasible galo. Ambos tenían en común el haber estado a punto de perder a sus mujeres en una ocasión. Marín pudo haber muerto de hecho, hasta que él y Touma rescataron su alma del Duat, el Inframundo egip cio. El castaño de edad, estatura y físico similares a los de su amigo, tez bron ceada y ojos azules observó por largos minutos al Santo de Acuario hasta que advirtió algo en su expresión que no imaginaba ver nunca en su vida. Tenía sus naturalmente oscuros ojos granates prácticamente _cristalinos._ El hombre de 29 años y origen brasileño, estatura y complexión imponentes, cabellera lacia de color azul cobalto hasta las rodillas, tez morena y ojos azules también se percató de ello, además del hecho de que los hombros del Santo de Acuario temblaban ligeramente. El francés hubiese mandado _diplomáticamente_ al demonio a cual quiera que osara siquiera sugerir que estaba asustado. No era tan testarudo como Escorpio, por fortuna. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que cedería fácil mente.

-¿También te entrenaron para no llorar delante de tus propios compañeros?

-No; nadie podría llamarse a sí mismo _humano_ si estuviera privado de la capa cidad de lamentarse. Sin embargo, nunca me he permitido hacerlo. Y no lo haré ahora, Aldebarán… ¿A cuántas víctimas inocentes exterminaste en nombre de _ella_ antes de descubrir la verdad? Yo solo a una… Y me arrepentiré de ello el re sto de mi existencia…-. Antes de que nadie pudiese preguntar ni decir una sola palabra más, los Santos de Tauro y Acuario se detuvieron al darse cuenta que los Cosmos de las dos mujeres no se hallaban en el Recinto de las Amazonas, sino a la entrada del Santuario. Tauro y Escorpio inmediatamente se dirigieron al pri mero de esos sitios a la orden de Aiolia, mientras que él y el galo fueron hacia donde se encontraban la Saintia y la semidiosa. Mientras corrían hacia allí a cuanto les permitiera hacerlo la velocidad de la luz, pero sin agotarse en caso de tener que pelear, a ambos jóvenes se les hizo un nudo en la garganta.

 **Traducciones:**

 _Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Mademoiselle Athène : (francés) Con el debido respeto, señorita Atenea._

 _Puis-je demander ce qui se passe ici? : (francés) ¿Puedo saber qué sucede aquí ?_

 _Mon cher Saint : (francés) mi estimado Santo_

 _My love: (inglés británico, americano y gaélico): mi amor_

 _Buongiorno: (italiano) Buenos días_

 _Corsica: (inglés e italiano) Córcega. Isla montañosa fuera de las costas occiden tales italianas y que constituye una de las regiones administrativas de Francia. Su población estimada ronda los 273000 habitantes y no posee ciudad capital sino dos municipios principales. Bastia al norte y Ajaccio al sur. Fue el lugar de naci miento de Napoleón I._

 _Piacere di conoscerti: (italiano) Encantado de conocerla_

 _Il piacere è tutto mio, signor: El placer es mío, señor_

 _Signora: (italiano) Señora_

 _Pour Dante et ses Neuf Enfers : (francés) Por Dante y sus Nueve Infiernos_

 _Mon fils: (francés) Hijo mío_

 _Merci: (francés) Gracias_

 _Bien sur, mon amie._ _À plus tard : (francés) Por supuesto, amiga mía._ _Nos vemos luego_

 _Je viendrais si j'étais toi, Shaina… Autant que je respecte Aquila, elle est ta meilleure amie. Et elle aura besoin de toi là pour elle: (francés) Si fuera tú vendría, Shaina._ _Por mucho que respete a Aquila, ella es tu mejor amiga. Y ella necesitará que estés ahí para ella._

Bueno estimados lectores y escritores de Fanfiction. Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Respecto a las traducciones, si algún franco-parlante lee esto y desea corregir cualquier error que haya cometido, bienvenido sea. Soy cons ciente de que Google no es el mejor medio de traducción existente.

Por otro lado, a mi queridísima y apreciada amiga y autora Abby Lockhart1, sería el mayor de los honores para mí que me dieras el visto bueno respecto al uso que he dado a tus OCs (y al capítulo en general) antes de publicarlo en Fanfic tion.


End file.
